Nothing To See Here
by StilettoCombat
Summary: A story which follows on from a few text message between my sister and her friend. Anyone should be able to follow along but it probably won't be as funny etc. But read as you will... Might write a yaoi adaptation later, dunno...


Sighing, Kadaj leant back using his hands, rested against the table, to keep him from falling off altogether. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head towards the roof. Taking in some of the argument between Loz and Yazoo. Then almost as soon as the two had begun, they had stopped. Knowing his brothers were bound to be as bored as he was, a smirk crept across his face as he realized a way to pass the time.

Without even bothering to open his eyes, Kadaj spoke, "Yazoo, you want to play a game?" Before Yazoo even had time to answer, Loz had made the unmistakable sound of crying again. "Don't cry Loz." Yazoo teased lightly, as he walked towards Kadaj. Loz turned away from the both of them, "I'm not crying! Kadaj, why can't I play?"

The silver haired teen had been expecting as much from his brother. Turning his head briefly toward the kitchen and opening one eye, "I never said you couldn't." Kadaj spoke softly. Hearing his brother's words, Loz turned around only to see Kadaj obscured by the more feminine figure of his other sibling. "Yazoo, I'm trying to talk to Kadaj. I can't talk to him if you've got your face in his." Loz reprimanded.

Not really caring for the fact Yazoo had tried capturing his lips, Kadaj kept his lips firmly shut knowing he was still talking to Loz. Opening his eyes, he noticed the mischievous look in Yazoo's own emerald eyes. However shook his head slightly as Yazoo mouthed something as to not be heard by Loz. "Yazoo!" Loz complained yet again as his brother wasn't moving away from his other sibling as fast as he would've liked. Yazoo mouthed another few words towards Kadaj, who simply wore an expression of mischievousness measuring that of Yazoo and nodded.

"I want to play too Kadaj." Loz added slightly happier now that he could see Kadaj clearly.

"Later." Was all Kadaj spoke.

"Why not now?" Loz spoke, focusing his attention away from Kadaj briefing to settle on Yazoo. "Why does Yazoo get to play and not me?" It was quite obvious the tears which had formed at the rim of Loz's eyes.

Smiling, Kadaj twisted his body so he was facing Loz better, "You can play with me after Yazoo. Then Yazoo doesn't get to play." Kadaj knew it wasn't the answer his brother wanted but it was hard to keep them both happy sometimes.

"But I want to play with both of you." Loz complained as he turned away from Kadaj.

Having nothing else to say, Kadaj focused his attention back to what he was doing before… nothing in particular. "Kadaj, what are you doing?" Yazoo spoke looking up at Kadaj. For a moment, Kadaj looked down puzzled but then smiled remembering what the two had discussed before. "Well… you wanted to try a new game, right?" He spoke, glancing towards Loz.

Yazoo gasped, "Ah! Quit it. Quit it." Kadaj shook his head before turning his attention back to Yazoo kicking him slightly in the side, "Why…? I thought you liked this game." Glancing back towards Loz, who wasn't biting much to the two teen's dismay, Yazoo continued, "I do. But not when Loz is in the room." Instantly Loz turned his head, only to see his brothers laughing at his sudden reaction. "Don't cry now Loz." Yazoo teased again.

Kadaj, shifted his position slightly to sit up straighter since the two had got the desired reaction from Loz. "Ow!" Shouted Yazoo a little louder than he would've liked, however Kadaj hadn't known what the cry of pain was for and continued to sit up. "Kadaj!" Instantly the teen stopped and looked down at Yazoo. Some of the other teens long flowing hair had become entwined in his jacket zip, with Yazoo in pain with each slight movement Kadaj took. "Yazoo, we're not playing anymore." Kadaj spoke not being able to see the caught hair thanks to Yazoo's hands hovering over the zip, desperately grasping at something.

Loz was holding back his laughter at the situation his two brothers found themselves in and Kadaj's naivety. "Kadaj, my hair is caught in your zip." Yazoo spoke to make Kadaj realize that he too was no longer playing. It took a few seconds for the words to sink in entirely but once they had Kadaj was instantly trying to help Yazoo. "How did you… what are… I don't believe you!" Kadaj added clearly not happy with Yazoo's caught hair.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kadaj noticed Loz holding something. "Loz, I've got this under control… Yazoo move your hands will you!" Reluctantly Yazoo moved his hands, preparing himself for the much harder attempts my Kadaj. "But I wanna play too." Loz smirked slightly, as he walked towards the two of them. "Not now Loz." Kadaj rushed as he made Yazoo yelp in pain. "Don't you want cream on yours?" Loz asked most innocently.

"Do I want what?" Kadaj spoke still confused at what Loz was doing and pre-occupied with the pain he was unintentionally causing Yazoo. "Cream?" Loz added, holding up the can. Instantly Kadaj turned his body towards Loz, to reply but then heard the resulting scream. "Kadaj!" Yazoo cried out, "Will you be careful, just this once!" Without even giving Kadaj anytime to answer, Loz spoke again, "I guess that's a yes."

Hearing strange sounds from the residence of the remnants, Cloud stopped and decided to head in their general direction. As the cries became more furious, he picked up his pace. If something was happening to any of them, he wanted to know. It was torture waiting for Kadaj to grow that little less innocent with certain aspects of life. As Cloud approached the door, he flung it open rather carelessly startling the three remnants. Letting his eyes run over the situation before him, Cloud paused not quite believing his own eyes.

"Brother, this isn't what it looks like." Kadaj began, his mind flustered with how he was going to explain the compromising situation the three had been discovered in. "Yazoo and I were playing this game and then his hair got entangled, then Loz asked whether we wanted cream…" Kadaj paused mid sentence as he noticed Cloud has already covered the distance between the door and table. Feeling something foreign over his lips, he noticed Cloud held his finger over them. "Kadaj, I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Don't spoil it." Cloud began, not even caring about either of Kadaj's brothers.

Cloud removed his finger from over Kadaj's lips and leant in towards Kadaj to capture the others lips. Suddenly Loz shifted his position slightly and held up a dessert. "Kadaj I put cream on your pudding." Loz paused and glanced over at Yazoo seeing Cloud leaning into Kadaj. The two of them shared the same confused expression. "Cloud, I think you misunderstood." The silver haired teen managed to speak as he moved himself away from Cloud slightly. "Kadaj!" Screamed Yazoo causing Cloud to pay attention to the other teen and not to mention Loz who had now put down the dessert he had been holding for Kadaj to help Yazoo.

The bright expression on Cloud's face dropped almost instantly, as he placed the pieces together. Kadaj was the first to notice their brother turn and head towards the door, "Where are you going brother? You can help us find mother, isn't that what you wanted?" Cloud placed a hand to his forehead, "Call me when you've, grown up a bit." A soft piece of paper fell to the floor as Cloud just as hurried as he had entered. Kadaj glanced at the paper, only to spy a phone number. Notably Cloud's. "Why couldn't we play with him Kadaj?" Loz asked, to which Yazoo actually bothered paying attention to Kadaj's answer. Kadaj sighed, leaning back again and causing pain to course through Yazoo, "Because he belongs to Sephiroth." The brothers shared a look of confusion while Kadaj tilted his head towards the sky and closed his eyes… mentally cursing their older sibling.


End file.
